C'était un sale coup, Cornedrue
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Quand James décide de faire une mauvaise blague à son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, en le laissant une journée entière avec Lily alors que celle-ci est sur le bord de la crise de nerfs depuis que sa grossesse rend ses pouvoirs incontrôlables...


_**Coucou les amis :D Juste un petit OS que j'espère humoristique sur la magnifique et unique saga Harry Potter ! Ecrit sur mes persos favoris de l'univers, c'est-à-dire les Maraudeurs, James, Sirius et Remus ainsi que Lily :D bon c'est écrit rapidement, surtout pour faire rire même si je ne suis pas doué pour cela donc, j'espère qu'il vous divertira :D**_

 ** _Bisous et à bientôt pour de prochains textes ;D_**

 ** _Roza-Maria._**

* * *

James allait le lui payer. Il allait _vraiment_ le lui payer.

« Tu est mon meilleur ami, Patmol, c'est ton devoir de meilleur ami ! » le lui avait-il dit, avec son regard de hibou malheureux. Il usait de ce regard avec tout le monde dès qu'il voulait quelque chose, en particulier avec Lily. Et quelque fois avec Sirius. Et Sirius avait toujours envie de l'étrangler quand il faisait cela. Parce que, bordel, ça marchait à chaque fois !

\- Devoir de meilleur ami, tu parles…, marmonna Sirius en agitant sa baguette afin de réparer la table du salon de James et Lily, tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui pour s'assurer que Lily n'était pas encore revenu.

Il aurait du kidnapper James le jour où il à épousé cette furie, et non pas lui servir de témoin. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient mariés, et plusieurs mois que Lily était enceinte. Quand James avait su que Lily attendait un enfant, il était venu réveiller Sirius dans son appartement de Londres à 4h du matin pour le lui annoncer la nouvelle, tellement surexcité que Sirius avait à peine compris ce qu'il lui avait dit avant que James ne transplane à nouveau pour aller tiré Remus de son lit.

Sirius s'en était réjoui pour son ami, bien sur. Un petit Potter, cela allait être drôle, à tout les coups. James lui avait déjà promis qu'il serait le parrain et il avait hâte de tenir ce petit gars et de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir en matière de mauvais coups. Il allait perpétuer la lignée des fauteurs de troubles de Poudlard et Sirius rit quelque peu à cette pensée. Cornedrue lui avait presque ordonné de trouver une fille et de faire un enfant à son tour pour que leur duo soit à nouveau présent dans leur école. Sirius lui avait cordialement dit d'aller se faire voir. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir des enfants un jour, mais si il en avait, ce ne serait pas avec la première idiote qu'il trouverait dans la rue. Et pour l'instant, il était loin d'avoir trouver sa Lily.

James et elle avait emménager dans ce village de Godric's Hollow, à demi sorcier, après leur mariage. Ils s'étaient achetés une petite maison toute charmante et bientôt, ils seraient trois à l'accueillir. Cela faisait toujours étrange à Sirius de se dire que son meilleur ami avait déjà une famille à son actif. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier l'époque où il cherchait encore à ne serait-ce qu'attirer l'attention de l'intransigeante Lily Evans ! Il se sentit un brin nostalgique à ce souvenir. Le temps passait trop vite.

Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient découvert, alors que la grossesse de Lily avançait, que les pouvoirs d'une femme enceinte pouvaient devenir plus qu'instable. La magie du bébé avait tendance à influencer celle de sa mère, la rendant tantôt plus forte, tantôt plus faible, mais dans tout les cas, incontrôlable. Lily ne pouvait plus jeter le moindre sort sans exploser quelque chose dans la maison. Et, par le caleçon de Merlin, elle était déjà la femme la plus insupportable que Sirius ait pu voir au monde entier, alors enceinte, ce n'était plus être insupportable, c'était un démon ! Une véritable furie. James était souvent venu passé quelques heures chez Sirius quand, enfin, elle s'endormait, juste pour souffler un peu. Des longues soirées où Sirius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le charrier tandis qu'ils buvaient un verre de Whisky Pur Feu, et surtout de bien se moquer de son meilleur ami. Moqueries qu'il avait de toute évidence eut envie de le lui faire payer, aujourd'hui.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas jeter de sorts, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer, c'était plus fort qu'elle, bien sur. Surtout au début. Le manque de contrôle sur sa magie stressait énormément Lily et elle avait plus où moins détruit intégralement le salon et la salle à manger. Cela avait commencé par un seul meuble, mais cela avait empiré quand elle avait essayé de le réparer. James l'a trouvé en larmes de frustration et de colère dans la pièce, tapant du pied et maudissant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa porter et à ce moment là, c'était son mari qui était à sa portée. James aurait bien réparé les dégâts, mais il avait un rendez-vous important au sujet de l'héritage de ses parents au Ministère de la Magie, qui était morts de la dragoncelle plusieurs mois auparavant mais dont l'héritage n'avait toujours pas été transmis, le Ministère étant assez mal organisés avec tous les morts qui s'accumulait. Remerciez les Mangemorts. Sirius serra les dents à cette pensée. Il avait aussi souffert de la mort de Fleamont et Euphemia, même si il avait fait en sorte de ne pas trop le montrer, ne voulant pas accabler James qui avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Il s'était soûlé, seul, après l'enterrement, une fois Lily et James rentrés chez eux. Et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie de la situation. Lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de son propre père, l'année précédente, cela ne lui avait rien fait du tout. Pas une larme. Quelque part, il s'en était presque réjoui, que ce salopard soit enfin mort. Mais la mort de Fleamont et Euphemia, qui avait été pour lui de biens meilleurs parents que ses vrais parents, était douloureux. Horriblement douloureux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela avait calmé la mauvaise humeur de Lily, James souffrant toujours de la mort de ses parents, même si l'annonce de l'arrivée du bébé l'avait tiré de son chagrin et lui avait redonné son énergie. La plaie restait néanmoins à vif.

Il n'empêche qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper des meubles, avec ce rendez-vous, pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Et qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il avait bien sur demandé de l'aide à son vieil ami Patmol.

\- Non, James. C'est hors de question. Même pas en rêves, avait catégoriquement refusé Sirius lorsque son ami avait transplané chez lui plus tôt ce matin.

\- Allez, c'est juste pour quelques heures, je serais de retour à 13 h, cela te laisse le temps de réparer les meubles, et si elle continue à les voir briser sur le sol, ça va l'énerver et elle va encore essayer de les réparer et détruire encore plus la maison ! Aide-moi, mon vieux.

\- Non, et non. Si j'y vais, ta femme, je vais en faire de la purée de citrouille. Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller en procès et d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai tué la femme de mon meilleur ami en en faisant de la purée de citrouille.

\- Mais elle n'est si insupportable que cela… si tu évites de lui parler, insista James, le regard suppliant.

\- Nan. Va demandez à Remus, il à plus de patience que moi !

\- Ah, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Marmonna James. Je lui ai déjà demandé, mais il ne peut pas aujourd'hui, il doit aussi se rendre au Ministère. Un petit problème de papiers… à cause des attaques de Greyback, ils deviennent de plus en plus durs avec les loups-garous.

\- Bande de vieux trolls imbéciles, s'exclama Sirius, furieux. Ils connaissent Lunard, il est venu tellement de fois là-bas ! Il fait partie de l'Ordre, il se bat contre ce salaud de Greyback et contre les autres loups-garous qui se sont alliés à Voldemort. A la longue, ils ne peuvent pas faire la différence ?

\- Cela ne devrait plus nous surprendre, je suppose, soupira James, l'air sombre. Il m'accompagne, quoi qu'il en soit. Et je ne peux vraiment pas demander à Queudver, il va… il va paniquer !

Sirius lui avait jeté un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre que ses paroles ne lui donnaient vraimentpas envie de lui dire oui. James avait soupiré et avait alors sorti son arme fatale, ce maudit regard de hibou…

\- Allez, Patmol ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, et c'est ton devoir de meilleur ami ! Tu es mon seul espoir pour ne pas trouver ma maison en miettes, à mon retour…

Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Il était impossible de lui dire non, quand il faisait cela. Sirius avait soupiré et avait grommelé en se levant de son canapé :

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Cornedrue. Tu m'emmerdes et pas qu'un peu.

C'est comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé à Godric's Hollow tôt le matin, et avait découvert avec stupeur l'état du salon et de la salle à manger. Bon sang, les meubles était tellement en morceaux qu'un dragon avait l'air de s'être amusé à faire un petit tour dans la maison ! Un dragon appelé Lily Evans Potter, pour le coup. C'est à peine si elle lui avait dit bonjour, occupé à fouiller la maison à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle avait de toute évidence perdu. Et vu son humeur, ce n'est pas Sirius qui allait risquer de lui trop lui parler. Il s'était mis au travail rapidement, et restait ébahie par les dégâts que Lily avait causés dans la maison. _Pauvre Cornedrue, je le comprends, maintenant._ Il s'était assis sur le tapis et réparait mollement les meubles

Elle finit par revenir dans le salon, entrant tel un ognard, Sirius voyant à peine cette tornade de cheveux roux tandis qu'elle marmonnait en allant ouvrir des tiroirs :

\- Mais, par Merlin, où est-ce que James l'a foutu… Je vais le massacrer, je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas y toucher !

\- Tout va bien, Lily ? Je peux t'aider ? Tenta Sirius en s'attaquant à plusieurs tabouret réduits en morceaux.

\- Mhh, quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, le regard furibond. Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu as bientôt fini, d'ailleurs ? Tu m'empêches de chercher de ce côté-là !

\- Tu cherche quoi, au juste ? Je peux te filer un coup de main, insista Sirius, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle sorte sa baguette et brise d'autres meubles.

\- Je déteste ça ! Gémit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Je ne peux même pas jeter le moindre petit sort, pas même pour bouger un objet, sans tout détruire au passage ! Je ne devrais pas avoir besoin d'aide pour chercher un maudit album photo, bon sang !

\- _Accio_ album ! Lança Sirius et un épais volume sortit des débris du meuble principal du salon pour atterrir dans la main de Sirius, qui le tendit à Lily avec un sourire très fier.

Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement quand il vit le regard furieux que Lily lui lança alors. _Bon, je l'ai peut-être cherché, j'avoue._ Elle avait l'air de vouloir l'égorger vivant. Elle prit l'album d'un geste brusque et déclara avec colère :

\- Merci, Sirius. Merci, vraiment ! Abruti !

\- Mais, je voulais juste t'aider…, tenta de se justifier Sirius mais il l'a vit alors venir vers lui et elle le frappa un grand coup sur la tête avec l'album.

\- Aïe ! Putain, non mais t'est dingue ou quoi ?

Elle lui asséna alors un second coup, plus fort, le regard furibond :

\- Ne dis pas de grands mots, bon sang ! Le bébé ! Tu veux qu'il répète plus tard ces horreurs, où quoi ?

Sirius la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ébahis. Elle n'était pas sérieuse, là, tout de même ?

\- Lily… Il n'est même pas encore venu au monde, ce bébé ! Comment veux-tu qu'il retienne les gros mots que je pourrais dire ?

Le coup suivant fut encore plus lourd et Sirius commença à se dire qu'il allait avoir une bosse. _Je vais te tuer, Cornedrue. Tu es mort et enterré !_

\- Je m'exerce déjà, se contenta de répondre Lily en passant l'album sous son épaule. Et puis va savoir, si il est déjà capable de faire joujou avec mes pouvoirs, il peut très bien comprendre ce qu'on dit ! Je ne veux plus de grossièretés dans cette maison.

\- De toute façon, dans dix ans, il les saura tous et les utilisera à tort et à travers, que tu le veuille où non, alors…, marmonna Sirius.

Elle voulut lui donner un autre coup mais il l'esquiva cette fois-ci. Servir de punching-ball à une furie enceinte, ça allait cinq minutes mais fallait pas non plus abuser. Même si il n'avait jamais vraiment vu de punching-ball, ces sacs dans lequel les Moldus frappait pour s'exercer ou se défouler. Il faudrait qu'il songe à en offrir un à Lily. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle en avait besoin, et pas qu'un peu. Lily le foudroya du regard encore une fois mais alors la sonnette de la maison se fit entendre. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. _Qui que vous soyez, merci bon dieu._

\- Oh, non, non, c'est sûrement encore Madame Stappleton, elle passe son temps à m'apporter des plats bizarres, elle dit qu'ils sont bons pour le bébé…, gémit Lily.

\- Tu n'a qu'à les jeter, dit Sirius en se relevant afin de mieux continuer les réparations, et il reçu un autre coup de livre sur l'épaule en passant.

\- Les jeter ? On ne gaspille pas la nourriture, bon sang ! Mais que va-tu apprendre à mon bébé ? Je vais peut-être reparler avec James de cette idée de te nommer parrain !

Sirius lui sourit grandement, savant très bien qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Elle grogna de colère et quitta la pièce pour aller ouvrir à madame Stappleton et à ses délicieux petits plats. Sirius secoua la tête tandis qu'il s'empressait de réparer le reste des meubles. Il ne voulait pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à réparer mais il doutait que ces pauvres meubles durent bien longtemps, avec elle dans les parages…Il entendit les voix se tairent rapidement et la porte se fermé et Lily réapparut dans la pièce, chargée de plusieurs plats empilés devant elle ainsi que des cadeaux pour le bébé, de toute évidence. Elle ne voyait même pas où elle marchait, déjà que son équilibre n'était pas fameux avec son ventre… Sirius soupira et alla vers elle pour l'aider avec les plats, sentant déjà qu'il allait le regretter.

\- Attends, Lily, donne-moi ça, tu va…

\- Ça va, je peux apporter des plats dans ma cuisine, merci !

Il voulut tout de même prendre les plats mais Lily ne voulut pas les lâcher, ce qui fait que chacun les tirant d'un côté, ils tombèrent brusquement sur le sol, et Sirius vit s'étaler sur le tapis une mélasse bizarre de couleur marron qu'il n'aurait pas donné à manger à un veracrasse. Il comprenait mieux ce que Lily voulait dire par nourriture bizarre…

\- Bon sang, Sirius ! Regarde-moi ça ! Pourquoi tu ne les à pas arrêté avant qu'ils ne détruisent mon tapis ?

\- Bah, tu disais que c'était des plats bizarres, alors j'ai pensée que c'était l'occasion de s'en débarrasser…

\- EN DETRUISANT MON TAPIS ?

Sirius grimaça à son cri, surtout que son visage commençait à devenir rouge mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être agacé et de marmonner en sortant sa baguette :

\- Ton tapis est loin d'être mort et tu le sais, et si tu m'avais laissé t'aider au lieu de…

Elle ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui jeta alors le reste des sacs entre les bras, et Sirius les rattrapa de justesse tandis qu'il l'entendit crier derrière les cadeaux :

\- Tu veux m'aider ? Parfait ! Vas-y, te gêne pas ! Oh, tiens, et puisque tu veux tellement m'aider, tu vas nettoyez un peu la maison, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, hein ? D'habitude, je le fais avec des sortilèges mais, de toute évidence, _je ne peux pas ces derniers temps…_ et je ne peux pas le faire à la manière Moldu, pas avec ce gros Souafle qui me sert de ventre. Alors va mettre ça à la cuisine et mets-toi au travail.

Elle avait déclarée tout cela avec un grand sourire satisfait. Sirius resta quelques secondes interloqué et avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle tourna les talons et repartit en direction des escaliers d'un pas étonnamment énergique pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas faire le ménage de manière moldu… Il songea un instant à la rattraper et à l'envoyer balader avec son ménage, il n'avait rien promis de tel à James ! Il devait juste réparer les meubles, et repartir, rien de plus ! Et pendant qu'il amena les courses à la cuisine, il songea sincèrement à le faire, à envoyer cette foutu tigresse rousse sur les roses et à rentrer à Londres où il pourrait aller une boire un petit Whisky Pur Feu au Chaudron Baveur. Bon sang que ça lui ferait du bien. Mais alors même qu'il rêvait à cela, il savait bien qu'il n'en ferait rien et qu'il allait aider la furie, quand bien même il avait envie de l'étrangler plus que jamais en cet instant, plus encore que à l'époque où ils était à Poudlard et il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Sirius fit donc le _ménage…_ dans toute cette foutu maison, presque aussi grande que l'était ce maudit Square Grimmaurd. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Lily inspectait chacun de ses sorts et avait le don de toujours trouver quelque chose à redire, dans chaque pièce… Une tache restante, un tapis de travers, tout pour le faire recommencer et elle le faisait exprès, il le savait. Ah, elle devait bien s'amuser, oui. Il prit note de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, un jour, quand l'occasion se présenterait. Durant ces longues heures, Sirius apprit ce qu'était l'expression « prendre sur soi ». Il l'apprit en long et en large et se fit violence pour l'appliquer tandis qu'il nettoyait la maison de fond en comble, _plusieurs fois,_ tout en imaginant Lily bâillonné et ligoté à une chaise où il pourrait la laisser en s'en allant très loin. C'était un rêve de toute beauté…

Une fois que ce fut fini, il crut qu'il en aurait enfin fini, mais Lily l'appela cette fois pour l'aider à faire la cuisine… Le regard qu'il lui jeta était plus que clair mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu, se contentant de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Là encore, il ne dit rien du tout et essaya de faire le maximum par magie, savourant la colère de Lily quand elle jetait un coup d'œil aux ustensiles qui coupait tout seul. Sa petite vengeance personnelle.

Il finit par quitter la cuisine au bout de plusieurs heures, et alors il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il remarqua l'heure… a force de travailler, il avait oublié de s'en préoccuper. _19h._ 19h, putain ! James avait dit qu'il serait de retour à _13h !_ Dans un premier temps, un élan de colère s'empara de lui et il pensa : _où est-tu, Cornedrue ? Hein, où est-tu, que je te fasse la peau ?_ Puis sa colère se dissipa presque aussitôt en inquiétude. Cela n'était pas normal. Il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose… Cette idée le glaça de l'intérieur et il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il fut sur le point de tourner les talons pour allez parler à Lily, prêt à transplaner au Ministère de la Magie, quand il entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et les rires de James et Remus résonner dans le hall. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour mais de soulagement. Ils riaient. Tout allait bien. Mais une fois le soulagement passé, revint presque aussitôt la colère… et Sirius alla à grands rejoindre ses amis dans le hall, où James riait tellement qu'il s'accrochait à l'épaule de Remus, hilare aussi même si il était plus que calme.

\- Vous pouvez me dire où vous étiez, tout les deux, putain ?

Cornedrue leva les yeux vers Sirius, et explosa de rire en le regardant, avant de s'en taper les jambes. Il avait les yeux rouges… signe qu'il avait bu. Sirius reconnaîtrait ce regard rougi n'importe où, d'habitude il était là quand il apparaissait… Il cligna des yeux avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tu es ivre ? Sérieux, Cornedrue, tu es _ivre ?_

\- Tu… tu verrais ta tête, Patmol…, ria à s'en faire pleurer James en le pointant du doigt. En dirait que tu es sur le point de… de cracher du feu… Ah, je n'ai jamais eu une aussi bonne idée…

Sirius comprit alors. Ah, bien entendu. Son cher meilleur ami, bien qu'il doutait du terme après la journée qu'il venait de lui infliger, avait fait exprès de tarder. Fait exprès d'aller boire un verre avec Remus, savant très bien que Lily allait l'occuper et l'épuiser d'une manière où d'une autre. James s'essuya les yeux et lui jeta un regard faussement désolé, car Sirius savait qu'il ne l'était absolument pas.

\- Ah, désolé, mon vieux, mais c'était trop tentant… et bordel, c'était drôle, hein, Lunard ?

\- C'était un sale coup, Cornedrue…

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus, qui lui fit comprendre via ses yeux qu'il n'était pas au courant de la mauvaise blague de leur ami mais vu la lueur rieuse dans ses yeux, il avait l'air de trouver cela très drôle, lui aussi. Sirius inspira longuement. Une grande inspiration. C'était son meilleur ami. Il fallait qu'il s'en rappel. Son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, cette tête d'âne qui se payait sa poire juste en face de lui. Mais cela ne devait pas rester sans conséquences, cela. Non, non, hors de question. Sirius soupira très, très longuement avant de relever la tête et de sourire grandement à James. _Tu va le payer, mon pote._

\- Cours, Cornedrue. _Cours aussi vite que tu peux._

James cessa de rire, comprenant que son meilleur ami parlait sérieusement et en quelques secondes, un cerf apparu à la place de James, cerf qui s'élança dans la porte encore ouverte de la maison. Et tout aussi vite, un grand chien noir avait remplacé Sirius, qui s'élança à sa poursuite en aboyant furieusement tandis que Remus les regarda partir en secouant la tête, se retenant de rire à grande peine. Il se demandait lequel allait renoncer en premier.

\- Mais… où ils sont encore partis ? Grogna Lily, qui était apparu et avait vu les deux animaux fuir derrière la porte. Le repas est prêt, maintenant ! Et tu peux me dire, Lunard, où vous étiez, James et toi toute la journée ? Pas un mot pour dire où il était passé ! C'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte, bon sang, et si il vous étiez arrivez quelque chose ?

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Lily jetant un coup d'œil, cette fois-ci sincèrement inquiet derrière lui devant la porte béante en murmurant :

\- Oh, Remus, où sont-ils allez, encore ?

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui passa le bras autour des épaules avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Je vais tout te dire, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. Laisse-les s'aboyer dessus une petite heure, et ils reviendront en riant, comme à chaque fois. Ces deux-là forme un sacré duo.

Lily marmonna mais ne chercha pas à discuter, se contentant de retourner dans la cuisine tandis que Remus ferma la porte en souriant, imaginant le cerf et le grand chien noir se poursuivant dans la forêt aux alentours de Godric's Hollow, ressentant juste une légère pointe de regret car il ne put les accompagner, mais gardant son sourire malgré tout. Oh oui, ces deux là formait un sacré duo.


End file.
